Area of the Art
The invention relates generally to the system and methods for mixing one liquid with dissolved gas into a second liquid in a bubble free manner to achieve gas enrichment in the second liquid and, more particularly, to the gas enrichment of a flowing liquid within a conduit.
Description of the Prior Art
Gas-enriched liquids are desirable in a wide variety of applications. However, at ambient pressure, the relatively low solubility of many gases, such as oxygen or nitrogen, within a liquid, such as water, produces a relatively low concentration of the dissolved gas in the liquid. One method of obtaining an increase in the gas concentration level without significant increase in liquid volume involves an injection and mixing of a gas-enriched liquid, such as a gas-supersaturated liquid, into a liquid flow path of interest. A liquid can be gas enriched at high pressure through various methods. However, when the gas-supersaturated liquid is delivered to the mixing site at ambient pressures, it has a propensity to form gas bubbles. Thus there is a need for a system and methods for mixing a highly gas enriched liquid into another liquid in a bubble free manner.
Oxygen-enriched liquids are desirable in a variety of medical applications. However, injection of the gas-supersaturated liquid directly into blood within a blood vessel without adequate mixing of the gas-supersaturated liquid and the blood may lead to localized pockets of the liquid having high levels of gas supersaturation. The presence of these pockets of the gas-supersaturated liquid within blood vessels may lead to nucleation of oxygen bubbles from the gas-supersaturated liquid with accompanying entrainment of undesirable bubbles in the blood stream. Gas bubbles may occlude the blood vessels and result in a gaseous local embolism that causes a decrease in local circulation, arterial hypoxemia, and systemic hypoxia. The inhibition of gaseous emboli formation is highly desirable for this application.
To solve this problem of gaseous emboli formation, conventional methods for the delivery of oxygenated blood or oxygen-enriched liquids to tissues and bodily liquids involve the use of extracorporeal circuits for blood oxygenation. Extracorporeal circuits require withdrawing blood from a patient, circulating the blood through an oxygenator to increase blood oxygen concentration, and then delivering the blood back to the patient. There are drawbacks, however, to the use of conventional oxygenators in an extracorporeal circuit. In general, they are not operated and monitored automatically, and the presence of a qualified perfusionist is typically required. Accordingly, such systems typically are costly, complex, and difficult to operate.
Conventional extracorporeal circuits also exhibit other drawbacks. For example, extracorporeal circuits typically have a relatively large priming volume. The priming volume is typically the volume of blood contained within the extracorporeal circuit, i.e., the total volume of blood that is outside of the patient's body at any given time. For example, it is not uncommon for the extracorporeal circuit to hold one to two liters of blood for a typical adult patient. Such large priming volumes are undesirable for many reasons. For example, in some cases a blood transfusion may be necessary to compensate for the blood temporarily lost to the extracorporeal circuit because of its large priming volume. Also, a heat exchanger must be used to maintain the temperature of the blood at an acceptable level as it travels through the extracorporeal circuit. Further, conventional extracorporeal circuits are relatively difficult to turn on and off. For instance, if the extracorporeal circuit is turned off, large stagnant pools of blood in the circuit might coagulate.
In addition to the drawbacks mentioned above, in extracorporeal circuits that include conventional blood oxygenators, there is a relatively high risk of inflammatory cell reaction and blood coagulation due to the relatively large blood contact surface area of the oxygenators. Conventional membrane-type blood oxygenators are gas-liquid contact devices, and require efficient surface contact between gas and blood. The exposure of blood to both solid surface and gas contact triggers a host of inflammatory processes, begins the process of protein denaturation, and acts to promote the coagulation cascade. For example, a blood contact surface area of about one to two square meters are not uncommon with conventional oxygenator systems. Thus, relatively aggressive anti-coagulation therapy, such as heparinization, is usually required as an adjunct to using the oxygenator. Anti-coagulation therapy increases the risk of bleeding.
An additional limitation of conventional gas-liquid membrane-based blood oxygenators is the maximum gas-enrichment that may be imparted to the blood; the gas concentration in the blood is expressed typically as an oxygen partial pressure, or pO2 level. Under optimal conditions, conventional blood oxygenation systems can elevate the arterial blood pO2 to a maximum level of approximately 500 mmHg. Thus, if the benefits of hyperbaric medicine are to be realized, i.e. with blood having pO2 levels at or above one atmosphere, or 760 mmHg, this result cannot be achieved with conventional oxygenators.
A new technology for producing hyperbaric blood pO2 levels has been developed as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,324. This technology, referred to as Supersaturated Oxygen Therapy (SSO2 Therapy), develops higher oxygen concentrations than conventional means, but still requires that the fluid to be oxygenated be pumped to an oxygenation device to mix with a highly oxygen-enriched fluid, then be returned as an oxygenated fluid. In the case of oxygenating patient blood, this is defined as an extracorporeal circuit.